The Baby In The Temple
by NightcatMau
Summary: After the novels Valkyrie rescues a baby skeleton from Necromancers. But will she be able to keep him when Skulduggery recognizes him? Multi-chapter, Valduggery. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Erskine, Ghastly or Skulduggery. Val is in her 20s, I think.

* * *

I walked beside Erskine as we entered the raided Necromancy temple. Cleavers were rounding up the blacked robed mages, but something didn't feel right. Of course, Necromancers always had an inner secret room. We searched the walls and Erskine found it first, a small switch. We jumped back ready for anything, but the sight that met our eyes horrified us.

One Necromancer held a squalling terrified baby skeleton on a stone altar, while the other, madness lighting his eyes held a rock above his head, clearly intent on smashing the skull. The baby squirmed and cried, as a third man, clearly the leader of the temple gave the order to kill it. "Crush the abomination, future Necromancers will thank you!" He ordered.

Then everything seemed to happen at once. I was summoning my own shadows as the Necromancer holding the rock stated to bring it down with a yell. Erskine gave a flash of movement and a gun I didn't even know he carried was in his hand, the roar of each shot deafening. The three men slumped lifeless to the ground and I managed to bat the stone away with my shadows. We rushed to the altar. "How in God's name could they kill a baby, Valkyrie, a baby?" He asked and I shrugged helplessly, removing the warm scarf Ghastly had made me to bundle up the wailing baby.

He held on to me with tiny fists and I cradled him close, he was wailing in fright and mourning, I was sure, the parents he'd lost when he had died. I wondered how the Necromancers could be so heartless to raise a baby from his grave, and I looked at Erskine for answers, but he had none to give.

* * *

Although the temple was searched and books were found they would have to be looked at by the Sanctuary first. I was sitting in Erskine's office, still holding the baby which had drifted off to sleep. Erskine looked at me closely. "Valkyrie, I want you to take the baby as your own. He wouldn't be allowed to live by the Necromancers and I'm afraid many mages would have the same idea, but he doesn't deserve a second death, not when he had no choice. Please, be his guardian, care for him, please."

Tears glimmered in Erskine's eyes and I was touched. We'd fought side by side in the war, he was my boss and now sometimes called me in on small cases. I think he felt sorry for me as Skulduggery had at last replaced me as a partner. But I held no grudges and was actually at peace. Ghastly, after all, was not a bad replacement. I nodded. "But you will let me know if anything turns up about him? I have a feeling he was meant to be used in some disturbing cause or to serve them in some other way and something went horribly wrong." Erskine nodded, then we left his office and he drove me home to Uncle Gordon's mansion.

Uncle Gordon was delighted with the baby and kept vigil as I brought down items he would need from the attic. "Those were yours as a baby, fitting your son gets to use them, eh?" Uncle Gordon asked with a delighted smile and I settled the baby into his crib in my bedroom.

I nodded then walked Gordon back to his study. "You know the shock is lifting and I realize I have a baby, who if he lives, or whatever it is he is doing will never age. Or maybe he can. What did I get myself into?" I asked helplessly.

"You got yourself into a life after Skulduggery." Uncle Gordon said gently. "As strange as it seems, Valkyrie, if he said being apart would be the best for both of you, he meant it. You're his best friend, he'd never intentionally hurt you, you know that."

I nodded. "I'm not really hurt and that is the funny thing. He knew Ghastly for centuries so I'm happy they are partners. Ghastly tends to spend too much time alone and I worry about him. I can still see them both. Speak of the devil."

My mobile rang. Ghastly. I nodded a quiet goodbye to Uncle Gordon and walked out of his office towards my bedroom as I answered. I had thought I'd heard the baby cry and sure enough he was up and looking at me. "Hello, Ghastly. Want to see a video of my new partner? He's really cute." I said, then realized I was on speaker phone as the tyres of the Bentley squealed hard in response.

"Go ahead, Val. I'd love to see something cute before I die, and that will be soon with the way Skulduggery's driving." Ghastly answered, amused. I held the mobile towards the baby and filmed him as he wriggled and cooed at me. I sent the video and waited for a response. I heard Ghastly awwing over him. "He's adorable, Valkyrie. Is he wearing your scarf?" He asked, amused.

So I told him the baby's story, hearing a grunt from Skulduggery in reply. "I honestly need to go clothes shopping for him. What size would you say he is?" I asked. Ghastly gave me a size, adding that I shouldn't buy much since he would be making clothes he insisted I take. We talked a little more than rang off.

* * *

Later that day I had a nice sleeper set in bright blue for the baby and a few other things. I talked to him and carried him around as I went through my day and realized that even for a baby my life had to be sedate. I was watching TV with the baby fast asleep by me when my mobile rang. Skulduggery.

"Hello?" I said, surprised he was calling.

"It was good of you to take him, Valkyrie. Your one of the few mages on the planet who wouldn't have killed him." He said abruptly, his voice tight with anger and I knew he took the hatred toward the baby personally.

"Skulduggery!" I scolded. "You wouldn't have hurt him and Erskine saved his life. Ghastly already adores him. Oh, Lord, now I have to come up with a name, any ideas?"

"I didn't think you'd want my input, considering." He replied.

I sighed. "I'm not mad at you, OK? Things didn't work out for us, it happens. Hold on, he must be older than he looks he's crawling onto my lap. OK, he's settled. But I'm not mad at you." I said, but the line had already gone dead.

* * *

**There you have it. Hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Ghastly, Gordon or Erskine.

* * *

I settled into a routine with the baby. He never needed fed, but I did change his clothes in the mornings and evenings. I had no idea if his clothes even needed cleaned but I was certain they did. Didn't Skulduggery have a dry cleaners? I sighed. I'd been wanting to call him, to ask a million things I didn't know about babies or skeletons but I knew both type of questions would hurt him. So I sought out Uncle Gordon who just shrugged. "The nice thing about being an uncle is you can beg off changing or taking care of a baby. You seem to be doing fine. But you're a new mother, so of course you'll worry." He said kindly.

I nodded and wandered back out to check on the baby and realized I needed something to do. He went with me almost everywhere in the mansion that I thought it was safe, only returning to his cribs for naps but other than housework and taking care of the baby I had no life. I sighed. "You need a name, cutey." I said, picking up the squirming bundle. Doctors had assured me he was male so I needed a good name. Instantly I thought of Skulduggery as a name and rejected it just as quickly. I was trying to think of a name when my mobile rang. Erskine.

"Do you have any news on the baby?" I asked eagerly.

""Hmm. I was expecting something more like 'Hi, Erskine.' or 'How are you?'." Erskine grumbled and I sighed.

"Sorry, I'm just loosing my mind. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Val. How's the little one?"

"OK, I guess. I have no idea. He seems happy at any rate."

"But you're not. Val, honey, tell me you didn't adopt him just so Skulduggery would come calling. Please?" Erskine asked and I sighed.

"I guess I thought I was getting a mini Skulduggery, but I'm going to pieces, Erskine. He'll never age, he'll be a hundred and still a baby. What kind of life is that for him?"

"Val, don't talk like that. We don't get to play God with him. He'll live as long as he'll live. I still have no idea why they were afraid of him. It isn't like he will be growing on you anytime soon. I called to see how you are and if you'd like to meet some old friends for lunch." My stomach dropped.

"I guess." I said faintly and Erskine said he'd pick me up in an hour before we rang off. I sighed, made sure I was presentable and took the baby to Uncle Gordon and was just about ready when the doorbell rang. I checked carefully and it was Erskine. He pulled me into a brief hug.

"Good to see you, Val. I miss having you at the Sanctuary. Our friends are in the car. Are you ready for this?" He asked gently and I nodded. Erskine escorted me to the car and I got in back with Ghastly while a frigid Skulduggery sat in front. I still had no idea what I'd done to offend him and he clearly wasn't in a mood to tell me.

"So, Val. How's the baby?" Erskine asked.

"Fine, except he still doesn't have a name. Did we find out what tomb he came from? I'd rather give him his real name if I could." The car got eerily quiet. "What?" I asked warily.

It was Skulduggery who spoke up, bitterness in his voice. "We found the tomb, all right. He's my son."

* * *

It turned out that was the reason for lunch. A very frigid Skulduggery wanted his son back. "If that's all right with you, Valkyrie." He said bitterly. I wanted to slap him. I really did.

"Now you listen to me." I hissed. "You were my partner and best friend. You are the one who walked away, not me. You want your son, fine. Take him. You already took his father away from me." I snapped. Skulduggery sat back in mild surprise.

"Because it is better this way, for both of us." He said, the anger draining out of his voice. Nothing more was said and lunch was finished in tense and miserable silence. I refused to cry. I knew I had to look like either a fool or the bad guy or both for wanting to keep the baby. When we arrived back at the mansion I shut myself in my room after Skulduggery left with the baby and his things. The silence that settled over the house when they left was deafening, no soft coos, no happy giggles, no nothing. But Skulduggery had his son back and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Skulduggery tried ringing me repeatedly the next day until I pulled the battery out of my mobile and took the phone off the hook. I had no idea what he wanted to talk about, but the man had my baby. No, his baby. He was the last person I wanted to see. Late that afternoon I heard the front door ring and went to answer it. It was Skulduggery and the only reason I opened the door was because it was raining and the baby was with him. The baby was screaming in anger from getting rained on. "Get in here, you idiot. Taking a baby out in the rain? Really, Skulduggery!" I growled as he stepped in, dripping wet. But Skulduggery never got wet, he hated water.

I steered him to the living room and turned on the fireplace to warm and dry him and the baby, then displaced the water from them and bundled them both in blankets. Skulduggery appeared to be in shock and I went to him. "Skulduggery, I'm sorry I yelled at you, OK? You're a wonderful father. I just- I got attached. It sounds stupid, but he was like a son to me. I'm really sorry, OK?" I asked and he nodded dully. "What brought you over?" I asked gently and he started to cry.

"Valkyrie, he _died_ because of me. Now he is back and there's nothing I can do for him. He can't eat, he'll never grow up and it's all my fault." His sobs shook him and I went and took my best friend in my arms.

"You tried to feed him too, huh? He _bit_ me when I did it." I said, remembering the unfortunate incident with the bottle of formula with a fond smile. "He hates getting wet. In my defense I thought as a baby he'd need food. I don't know why, it made sense at the time."

"Mother's instinct, to provide for your baby. I'm sorry, Val. I didn't have to just rip him from you. But he's my son, do you understand that?" I nodded and Skulduggery wrapped his arms around me. "I came over because he's been crying for you. He misses you. We both do." Skulduggery said quietly.

The baby fussed and I went over and picked him out of the crib I hadn't been able to bear moving out of the living room. "Hey, little man. Isn't it your nap time? I bet it is." I cooed to him, rocking him gently. His tiny fists grabbed onto me and he settled in, going to sleep. "Now you stop that." I said, settling into the couch beside Skulduggery. Skulduggery reached out and stroked a tiny cheekbone.

"He needs you, Val. We both do. I went away so you wouldn't learn the truth. But I love you. I'm in love with you, and I need you with me."

* * *

**Aww. That was a whole bundle of cute, at least the last part.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Darquesse, Lord Vile, China (Boo! Hiss!) or Erskine.

* * *

I looked at Skulduggery for the longest time. "I love you too, both of you." I said at last. Skulduggery smiled shakily, then dropped his skull, and kept his eye sockets riveted to the floor. He took off his hat and fiddled with it before speaking.

"You'd have both of us? A ready made family? It won't bother you, will it? Raising another woman's child?" He shoulders tensed and I knew he expected to be rejected.

"No, it won't, Skulduggery. If the situation were reversed I'd want you to be happy, and for this little guy to have a mom. What's his name?" I asked and the baby shifted into me in his sleep. I caressed his tiny skull and felt my heart overflowing with the need to love and nurture him.

"Joshua. I couldn't get him to sleep, Valkyrie. He just wouldn't sleep for me." Skulduggery said sadly as he put a tentative arm around me and I settled into him.

"He's a little boy, Skulduggery, and buried in my chest. He's living the dream." I said and Skulduggery laughed.

"You mean he's a baby and living the dream, but about the same thing, I guess. But he's bonded to you, Valkyrie. I apologize for hanging up on you like I did. But he'd just started to crawl when-" He shivered and buried his skull in my shoulder and wept openly and I held him.

"I'm here now, Skulduggery. Nobody is going to take him from us, OK? I already saw three people killed who tried to hurt him, so you know he's got a homicidal Grand Mage for an uncle." I teased and Skulduggery chuckled wryly.

"Just what he needs. I think Erskine knew the truth instantly, somehow. That he was my son. Or Vile's son." He said with regret.

"Hush. They're our friends and they care about us both, you know that. Besides, Lord Vile and Darquesse are the best protectors any baby could ask for. Speaking of which, I want my partner, best friend and as far as I'm concerned husband staying tonight. You're in no shape to drive."

"You trust me that much, do you?" He teased.

"Yes, I do. Besides I need you here. I don't know that I did that great a job with him. I kept freaking out over everything and it wasn't like I could call you for parenting advice."

"So I noticed. You do realize there's no reason to diaper him, right?" Skulduggery asked, amused.

"With Necromancers having raised him I wasn't sure. I thought he might be able to eat as well, remember? He takes after his dad, though. Same rotten expression on his face when he bit me that you get when you're mad."

"I do not!" Skulduggery huffed in mock indignation. "Besides, skeletons don't change expression. Everyone knows that." He said slyly, looking at me with a rather smug expression. I laughed and handed him Joshua.

"Here, you two bond. I haven't fed myself in I don't know how long." I said getting up to head into the kitchen and Skulduggery looked stricken. I leaned down and kissed his cheek softly. "Skulduggery, it's OK. I love you, and being a skeleton is a point in your favour. I understand you being afraid, I really do. I could have said something too, you know."

Skulduggery nodded then gave me a coy look. "Order in? You could spend more time with us. Please?" I smiled and nodded, watched him fuss over Joshua. He was tender with his son. _Our son_, I realized as I placed my order. When I hung up I bit my lip. Logically I'd wondered if they had tried to raise his wife as well but I didn't want to hurt his feelings by asking. If the day ever came and it happened I could face loosing him then.

Now it was time to enjoy him and our son. "So, how's Ghastly been as a partner?" I asked as I settled back on the couch and he shrugged, more interested in his son than work. "Skulduggery, odd question, but why fear a baby?" He looked at me puzzled and I told him what the head of the temple had said. Skulduggery titled his head thoughtfully.

"Maybe being my son, Vile's son, they thought they could groom him to be the Death Bringer. But he must have disappointed them somehow. Erskine told me you saved his life, thank you."

"Not a problem. I saw a helpless baby about to be killed by a lunatic, so wasn't happening. Besides, Erskine helped. I still wonder why he trusted me with your son, if he knew."

"He said he saw your heart melt the moment you saw Joshua. You weren't afraid or revulsed you loved him and hugged him to you. You had the decency to cover him and the loving instinct to comfort him. That, and you shot death glares at anyone who got too close in the Sanctuary. Instant motherhood." Skulduggery said fondly.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said, reaching down to tickle Joshua who giggled and squirmed. "He's a lot more content with his dad here. He missed you, you know." I said and I was kicking myself mentally for saying it but Skulduggery just smiled gently at me.

"I hardly got to know him before I went off to war. My sweet son, and killed for nothing. To trap me? He could have used an illusion. I've often wondered if it was personal. If he wanted my wife for himself."

"Well, we know China wanted you. She was willing to kill you as well. Too bad she's dead because I'd love to see her try for this baby and for Darquesse to kick he as-"

"Language! There's a baby present." Skulduggery said mildly.

"I was going to say assets. You're the one who curses all the time. The poor child. He'll swear like a pirate by the time he's five."

"Mmm, he's less than a year old now so I've plenty of time to clean up my act. And thank you again, Valkyrie, for taking a grouchy old skeleton and a crying baby in out of the rain." I hugged him tightly, Joshua crawling up on my lap.

"Anytime, Skulduggery, anytime."

* * *

**Yeah not my best effort but I'm in serious pain, back from the dentist and on antibiotics. Ow!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Ghastly Geoffrey, Finbar, or (gag,) China.

* * *

The next morning I walked into the living room and saw an adorable sight. Skulduggery was playing with Joshua, pretending to hide behind his gloved hands then revealing himself. Our baby clapped and giggle. I couldn't help it, I giggled too and an amused Skulduggery turned to smile at me. "Good morning, Valkyrie. Since it is raining today, let's take it easy, yes? I'd love to see you with Joshua, you know." I smiled and nodded, joining him on the couch. Joshua promptly crawled over to me, cooing and giggling.

"Hey, little man." I said, picking him up to cover his sweet little face with kisses. "How's the best baby ever?" I asked and he giggled and burbled in delight. "You want your teddy bear, little guy, or you want your toys?" I asked then looked at Skulduggery. "Has he slept yet?"

"Just up now." Skulduggery motioned and a Joshua's teddy bear floated over. Our baby grabbed it, squealing with delight, then held it out to me, a proud smile on his sweet skeletal features. I smiled and took it very carefully then handed it back. He held it out again.

"He's giving you a present, Valkyrie. He adores you. Again I apologize for ripping the two of you apart." I accepted the teddy bear, kissed Joshua and handed him to Skulduggery.

"Skulduggery, he's your son. You did what any good father would do. Now as a rather wonderful father will you watch him while I get some breakfast?"

"If we can come with you." There was a hesitancy to Skulduggery's voice and I realized how much it hurt him to have lashed out at me in pain.

"Of course. Skulduggery, you're my best friend and partner. You're entitled to the occasional lapse in judgment. You were grieving, hurting, feeling like you'd be denied your son because you're a skeleton. Feeling people would deny you both. Well, I never will. I love you, both of you." Skulduggery smiled then it grew into a smug grin.

"I knew that." He lied and I smiled, happy he was happy again. He followed me into the kitchen and sat at the table with Joshua. I prepared some coffee and some eggs and toast and sat down with a grin.

"I shouldn't be laughing, but I'm proud of him for biting me, he's got spunk. And none the worse for wear after whatever those monsters did to him. He's a survivor." I said, and Joshua seemed to blink sleepily in response.

"That he is." Skulduggery said. He started to sing softly to Joshua as he rocked him and soon the wee skeleton slept peacefully in his father's sheltering arms. "He'll never grow up, you know." He said, turning to me gently.

"I know. We'll find parents we can trust for after we're gone. I love him, Skulduggery. I'm not leaving him alone in this world. But why fear him if he will never grow?"

"Maybe he doesn't have to, Valkyrie. As insane as it sounds I've heard of experiments on babies to open their magical powers, even in the womb. But it is felt if they could be that strong, that early-"

"Lord." I said softly. "He was an experiment then and clearly wouldn't listen. I'd ask why he didn't defend himself then, but he is just a baby and he was terrified." I blinked back hot tears. "I was too, Skulduggery. I saw him and it was like I recognized my own baby, it was that powerful. And they weren't taking him from me, not again."

Skulduggery stared at me for a while. "What?"

"Sorry, I have no idea where that came from. You know what the weird thing is? I keep wanting to call him Aidan for some reason." I shook my head and Skulduggery stood coming over to caress my face. I could see a look of recognition and reverence on his skeletal features.

"That's what I've recognized about you all these years, that temper, your Necromancy. The way he took to you. Of course. And his name was Aidan but only we knew that. We changed it, to protect him. Oh, it is you." Skulduggery whispered and he seemed near tears as he knelt beside me. "I have missed you so much, darling. I'm so sorry I failed you both."

I wrapped my arms around him, stunned. "This explains the dreams I've had ever since I met you. Of living in Ireland before, of being married. But it can't be, Skulduggery. Reincarnation isn't real." I said, helplessly.

He looked up. "It is and there are tests, my love. We're going to the Sanctuary then." He nodded and stood and pulled me to him. I went to him gladly, careful of Joshua. Soon enough we were there and I was tested by one of the sensitives. Geoffrey Scruntinous looked on as did Finbar Wrong and they confirmed the results.

Finbar looked ecstatic. "Wow, Skul-man, you got your lady love back. Good for you. I saw it all happen of course, but came in, because, you know, I owe you one. Both of you." He smiled and nodded and strolled out. Geoffery grinned and nodded.

"Living proof of reincarnation. Absolutely fantastic. But of course we have proof. From what I can sense anyone who knew Alanis knew she was a territorial mother, extremely protective of her baby."

"My name was Alanis? I _chose_ that?" I asked dismayed.

"It means beautiful or bright." Skulduggery soothed. "Like Aidan means fiery. And you were beautiful, and you still are." He cooed and I looked at him. I was trying very hard not to laugh because I'd never seen my best friend and partner act so sweet. We were home soon enough and he hovered attentively.

"You know I love you, don't you? This explains why they couldn't raise you. Must explain why China hated you so much as well. I've always noticed the way people act around you is almost instinctual. Ghastly was the older brother you never had, by the way, and he deserves to know he has his sister back."

I nodded. "He will, in time. Right now I just want my son and husband with me. Hey, that means you get to stay tonight as well." I said with a grin and Skulduggery titled his head thoughtfully.

"Yes, it does. Unless of course I can sweep my beloved bride back home with me. I got that house with the ridiculous notion that my family would be returned to me some day and live with me. So shall we?" He stood up and held out his hand and I happily took it. Skulduggery only hesitated a moment then pulled me into a tender kiss.

* * *

**Yeah a strange chapter ending but I'm getting there.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Ghastly, Erskine or China.

* * *

I pulled back slightly to gaze and Skulduggery fondly, then drew him into another kiss. It was more intense because I was remembering things, or thinking I remembered them anyways. Skulduggery responded enthusiastically, then was murmuring to me. "Alanis." He said softly. Then he stiffened and pulled back. "Sorry, Valkyrie. I didn't mean to-"

"Call me by my own name?" I asked, stepping closer to cup his face in my hands. "Skulduggery, it's OK. Seeing Joshua brought things back for me too, not a lot, but some. You were always a good husband. I'm not about to get angry because you're still in love with me." He opened his jaws to protest, but I held my fingers to his teeth gently, remembering having to do it centuries ago to calm him. "Skulduggery, hush. I love you. You aren't betraying me by remembering our old life together. I love you." I whispered.

"Skulduggery seemed to blink. "Valkyrie Cain is never this nice. Who are you? What have you done with my best friend?" He joked feebly and I laughed and hugged him tight.

"You always were an arrogant, condescending moron." I said fondly.

"That wasn't nice." Skulduggery grumbled.

"But it's what I love about you. Mother always said I was stupid that way. I seem to remember bringing you pitchers of cream every morning that I had to walk to a nearby farm to get. Chilled as best they could be too, because God forbid his Lord and Majesty had to drink warm cream." I laughed and I swore he blushed. Happy tears glimmered in my eyes. "I really spoiled you, didn't I?" I asked, sniffing slightly and he laughed in response.

"Yes, you did." He said and I could hear the happy tears in his voice. "You were the first woman to do that. Most expected me to give them things, they only wanted me for what I had. China included." He said darkly then sighed. "I knew calling on her was a mistake, but well-"

"You liked being seen with pretty girls and she was obsessed because her magic never did work on you."

"It did for all of twenty seconds. Then I saw her kick a stray dog out of her way. That ended it. I might have not been perfect myself, but abuse an animal like that? Never. I brought that poor dog to you. She had bruised ribs, do you remember? You had a reputation as a healer of animals."

I did remember. "Yes, a Collie I think. She also had a sore paw and a permanent limp but she had a good heart. She went everywhere with me. We named her-" I couldn't recall the name.

"Colleen. She was never able to have pups but she considered Joshua her own. God, I miss that dog. Our cat as well, do you remember her?"

I smiled, nodding. "Tack, so named because she wouldn't take her claws out of your sweaters. That and Ghastly brought her. Speaking of which I better ring him before he finds out on his own." I was happy to call. OK, I personally thought all this warmth and happiness was a bit sappy, but it _was_ nice.

Ghastly answered. "Well hello, Alanis. I've already heard but my little sister always was late for everything." The loving warmth in Ghastly's voice brought a fresh wave of happy tears to my eyes.

"Will you still bring game to my door like a loving big brother when Skulduggery is away? And fresh bread and cream as well when you know I'm ill?" I teased and heard his pleased laugher.

"I never got a sister of my own, so I adored having you. I've missed you, yet I know you as Valkyrie. I feel more than a little confused, to be honest."

"So do I. I have the feeling a case is about to pounce, so what is it?" I asked.

"Ah, you always did know when I had news. Put me on speaker phone then I want the two of you sitting down." Skulduggery who'd been listening attentively and heard everything nodded and we sat. "Seated? Good. Your son is going to start growing on you. We got that much out of the books. At a normal rate. They apparently tried to bond him to the Necromancers to make a second Vile and Death Bringer, but he always fought them. I thought something was strange when Erskine described your immediate bond. Joshua never gave his trust easily." I sat in stunned silence. I knew he was my child but it still took me by surprise when people reminded me that all of it was real.

"Valkyrie, sweetheart, are you all right?" Ghastly asked, and I nodded then realized he couldn't see me.

"I'm fine, Ghastly. It's just- He still is my son, no one can take him from us, right?"

"That was the other thing I looked up. By Sanctuary and magical law he is your son and well, how do you feel for Skulduggery, Val?" He asked gently.

"I love him, you know that."

"This is the other reason I wanted you to sit down. By the same laws you're still married." I threw myself into Skulduggery's arms, burying my head in his shoulder. He tilted my head up to look at me, the smile on his face infinitely sweet. He kissed me deeply, then I felt him slip something on my finger. I looked down and saw a ring, a Celtic braid forged in gold.

"You're wedding ring, my beloved bride. I couldn't bring myself to ever part with it. He dipped his gloved hand into his pocket and held out another ring to me. His ring. I smiled softly at him and took it, slipping it onto his gloved hand. Skulduggery kissed me again, chastely then turned back to my mobile.

"Ghastly we can never repay you for all of this. Ever. But if you would join us for dinner we'd both be honoured. My wife can make her roast if she remembers how." He said looking at me fondly and I nodded. I did remember. I heard a pleased sound then Ghastly answered.

"I'd be honoured, Skulduggery. Where and when?" He asked.

"Our house tonight at seven work for you?" Skulduggery asked us both at once. I nodded happily. A roast, especially cooked in a pot didn't take that blessed long. We rang off and Skulduggery looked at me. "Well shopping for us, my sweet, then home again."

"I swear, Skulduggery, if you start to sing 'I'll Take You Home Again Kathleen' I'll shoot you with your own gun." I warned as he opened his jaws rather widely. Skulduggery tilted his head in amusement.

"Yes, dear. I'd forgotten how very fierce you are. I'll get Joshua. Wouldn't want his mother to eat her own young." I punched him in the arm and he yelped. "Ow! You always were fierce. Hitting a poor old skeleton like that. What will Joshua think of women?" He teased, grinning.

"That you're lucky to have one." I teased back.

"Damn straight."

"Skulduggery, language!" I said shocked and he just gave me a wicked grin of delight. Being married, I decided, was going to be fun.

* * *

**OK, I can leave it there, or try to get started on the case, but the love story keeps interrupting.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie Ghastly or Erskine.

* * *

I had the roast ready along with potatoes, celery, carrots and onions by the time Ghastly arrived. The moment I saw him a flood of memories came back and I hugged my older brother to me tightly as he spoke. "Oh, Alanis! I've missed you so much. I thought I'd lost you forever. I mean, sorry, Valkyrie, I don't know what I mean." I pulled back to take his scarred face in my hands and his expression softened like it always had.

"Hush. You've been a wonderful brother to me and now a best friend as well. Thank you. And thanks for watching over Skulduggery when I couldn't." I said gently and he nodded happily.

"You always were a wonderful sister, and here's my sweet little nephew." He said, taking Joshua into his arms. I watched them together, happy Ghastly was getting to hold my son. I'd always thought he'd have centuries as an uncle and now at last he could.

Skulduggery watched them as well, clearly proud his son was getting another loving protector. "He's a handsome boy, don't you think?" He asked and Ghastly nodded.

"First one to say anything else I kill." I growled. Ghastly laughed and handed Joshua to Skulduggery, then insisted on helping serve dinner. I remembered him doing it before, the three of us eating as a family.

As we ate Ghastly talked about what he knew of the case. "That's about it, Valkyrie. Except of course that the Dead Men who knew you as Alanis are going to come have a look at you themselves. Just be patient, they mean well."

"And they think Valkyrie is lying?" Skulduggery asked, a dangerous note to his voice.

"No. On the contrary. They know things _only_ Alanis would know. They're coming to help." He turned to me. "Don't worry, Valkyrie, sweetheart. It won't be something impossible. You're reacting to everyone based on your past life now, so you'll do fine. It's good to see you with Joshua and Skulduggery again, you know. This explains Skulduggery's attraction to you."

Skulduggery looked embarrassed as Ghastly continued. "He's waited for you, all this time, you know." He said gently and Skulduggery wouldn't look at me.

"Skulduggery?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes, Alanis? I mean, Valkyrie."

"Do you still feel guilty about waiting for me when I'm sitting right in front of you?" I asked, amused. "You always were a strange man. You know you can't cheat on your wife with your wife, right?" He gave a shaky laugh and looked at me.

Later when we were getting ready for bed he hesitated before getting in. "Valkyrie, my wife in a past life or not, I'm not about to just bed you-" He paused and ducked his head, "but I would appreciate if we could all sleep in the same room like we used to." I nodded happily.

"Skulduggery, I'm going through the same thing you know. I remember our time together from before. But I'm still Valkyrie, and I remember this life too. Wait, now I'm confused." I grumbled and he laughed.

"Mmm. Then to avoid confusion let's stick to calling you Valkyrie most of the time. You do realize I am a skeleton, right? I don't know what you remember, but I can't please you the way another man would." I blushed slightly at his words, but cuddled in close. Skulduggery smiled at me fondly, then brought Joshua in, crib and all. He smiled down gently at our son and it warmed my heart.

I loved Skulduggery, had loved him for two lifetimes now, so I was content. And I wasn't ready, his wife or not to make love to him so I was glad he was willing to wait. Skulduggery, I realized, knew me better than just about anyone else in the world.

* * *

The next morning I awoke to Skulduggery's arms wrapped around me as he nuzzled me affectionately. "Morning." He purred, and nuzzled in again, finding a ticklish spot that made me giggle. I thought he did it on purpose and when he found that spot again I knew he did.

"Skulduggery, naughty skeleton!" I scolded, still giggling. He chuckled and released me. I sat up to look at him. He was dressed in a fresh suit, dark blue with pinstripes and from the smug look on his skeletal features he knew how good he looked. "You're lucky you're so handsome. Coffee on yet?" I asked with a yawn.

"Indeed. And some of the other elements of our case, and let's admit it, proving you are who we know you are should be treated as a case, are going to be showing up later. I know how you are about making Joshua travel, so I suggested they come here or I'd shoot them."

"Lovely, and we still have jobs after all this?"

"We do, by the time you shower and dress, I'll have breakfast ready. I'll see to Joshua as well. Don't you dare protest. He and I need time to make male plots against the lady of the house." I snorted and shook my head, then went in for my shower.

Skulduggery was being wonderful and it was good to see him content again. I knew it had to be hard on him as well. I had no idea what happened to me after I'd died but the centuries of separation gave me a bittersweet pang in my heart. But perhaps it was for the best. I wanted to think I'd have stood by him, that he would have accepted my love had I somehow lived and he had not. But perhaps he'd have never returned. I shook my head dispelling my gloomy thoughts.

I had a giggly, super cute baby to see to. And Joshua as well. The thought made me grin. Skulduggery could be childlike, but in a good way. I found him in the kitchen, singing to Joshua. I smiled and put my hand to my mouth to keep from laughing out loud. It was just too cute for words and I didn't want it to end just yet. At last I giggled and he turned with a grin.

"You look lovely, Valkyrie. I'm entertaining our son."

"I see that. I never knew "Fly Me To The Moon" was a song for babies. You are a man of many talents." I teased and he blushed furiously, dipping his skull shyly. "You really do have a wonderful singing voice, Skulduggery, and it's good to see you love Joshua so much."

Skulduggery looked startled. "You're father never sang to you?"

"My father sounded like a tom cat being drug through a wringer washer. Mom said I used to hit him as a baby when he tried to sing." I grinned at the memory.

"What a violent child you were! Well breakfast is almost ready." He said, smiling fondly as I picked Joshua up out of his high chair. My baby clung to me, cooing happily.

"Hey, little man. Has daddy been singing to you?" I asked and he squealed happily. I nuzzled him, enjoying having my son close to me. My son. I looked down on his sweet little skeletal face and stroked his skull softly. Skulduggery made a contented sound and I looked over at him.

"You were always a loving mother, Valkyrie. Nobody _dared_ look at our child wrong. That's what I never understood, sweetheart. How did they capture you?"

I hesitated, then answered. "I was pregnant, my powers weren't working right." Skulduggery gasped, then turned off the stove to come hold me close.

"I never knew. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I just- I miss our daughter. One more reason for me to kill China, and slowly, if I ever find her." I growled. Skulduggery nodded and gave me a wan smile.

"You're paying for my sins, Valkyrie. I was never serious, not until I met you. This is all my fault. Mine, entirely."

"No, it's not, Skulduggery. If you ever left me I'd be heartbroken but it wouldn't give me the right to kill your new family, now would it? This is China's fault entirely. Now come on then, we're letting her win. We're getting upset which is exactly what she'd want. Enough of that evil woman. If our daughter is meant to return, she will. You know that." Skulduggery nodded.

"You're right, of course. Then you always were the brave one. I'll finish up breakfast then, all right?" I nodded. A thought came to me and I dug out my mobile to call Erskine.

"Hello, Valkyrie? How are you?" He asked.

"Great, look, I know you won't want to do this, but I need you to have my tomb checked. Find out if I'm there and there should be another baby." I heard his horrified gasp. "I know. I know, but you have to do this for me, all right? For both of us. I don't want some nutcase using my daughter in some ritual. Check the temple again while you're at it, they might have her hidden or my animated corpse shuffling around." Erskine agreed and I rang off. Both Joshua and Skulduggery were tense and I sighed softly.

"Joshua, sweetie, I wouldn't be being a good mom if I didn't check on your little sister, all right?" He blinked at me as if he understood. "I love you bunches and I'm thinking the bad people who brought you back might have tried me and her as well."

Skulduggery shivered, but nodded grimly as he served us. "I always said you were a lioness. How aren't you falling to pieces right now?"

"If I'm a lioness my cub may be in danger and nobody touches my cubs, ever. But some mother I am. I wasn't even aware Joshua was back until I stumbled across him. What if they-" I was cut off by my mobile. I listened to Erskine then rang off with a pleased grin.

"I might have crumbled to dust, but my wee sweet Fianna is just fine. They tried with her first and she's bit five rescuers already." I said fondly.

"You picked out Fianna? You do know that would mean she'd be a warrioress."

"Of course, I wanted a son, he was going to be Lorcan. I swear Fianna took his place, but that's my girl, fighting everyone already. I told her to be a boy though, she doesn't listen to anything I tell her."

"Mmm. Wonder where she got that from." Skulduggery said dryly. "How did you know she was a girl?"

"Sometimes a mother just knows. She's stubborn and brave. They're bringing her to us she'll be here in about a half hour if she stops biting and scratching people." It turned out I had to go to my daughter, but I didn't mind. As soon as my sweet little preemie saw me, and that's how I though of her because she was far too small to have been born she unclamped her jaws from around a would-be rescuers finger and squealed, waving her tiny hands to be held.

"Hello sweet, Fianna. Mommy missed you." I cooed, bundling her close. Joshua and Skulduggery gathered in close and we admired her. She was tiny but perfectly formed, and clearly a scrapper. I loved her with all my heart and held her to me contentedly for the ride home.

* * *

**I did not have another baby planned, she just sort of snuck in while I wasn't looking. The Fianna were legendary warriors and hunters, and yes, Celtic women used to fight alongside men, though we have no way of knowing if there were any women among the Fianna. But it is a girl's name.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Erskine, Gracious, Anton, China, or Ghastly.

* * *

We were home in good time to receive our guests, which ending up including all of the Dead Men and Gracious. They were going to be late they told us, and I don't think even Skulduggery expected why. Our brothers arrived bearing gifts and food, acting as if I'd just had the babies and I guess in a sense they were right. We had enough toys and clothes for a regiment of babies and I made a mental note to make up a dotation box for the Sanctuary to hand out to less fortunate families.

Erskine came forward to greet me first. "I just need one look at you holding her and I know you're her mother, Valkyrie. What's her name?"

"Fianna." I said proudly. "Now don't you bite your uncle, little one." I said gently and she blinked at me innocently. I'd seen the rotten look on her face and knew she'd been looking forward to biting Erskine but she behaved as I handed her over. Erskine's face instantly softened and all the men were rather hushed and awed by both babies.

I knew I looked proud and I couldn't help it. Both of them were fighters, survivors, even if Fianna was clearly more aggressive. But sensing all the men were safe she cooed or squealed happily as they fussed. Only as big as my hand and rather adorable she was the instant delight of all her new uncles. Each man held her and Joshua in turn and as soon as she landed in Anton's gentle embrace Fianna closed her tiny fists around his lapel, snuggled in and fell asleep. "She likes you, Anton." I said, pleased and he smiled gently down at her, delicately stroking her tiny skull.

A doctor had come from the Sanctuary as well and he had looked at both babies. Like all the men he was smitten with Fianna and pronounced her and Joshua healthy. Joshua had decided Gracious was his favourite uncle and was curled up securely in his arms, fast asleep. Gracious grinned over at me. "They're lovely babies, Valkyrie. Thank you for letting me hold him. I understand you were a fierce mom." I nodded.

"But I trust all of you with my babies, that's the difference." Gracious blushed and Ghastly smiled at me.

"For which we thank you and I mean that, Valkyrie. You stay put and we'll get the food for everyone." Several of the Dead Men trailed after him into the kitchen and soon returned with boxes and bags of take away and plates for everyone. The babies were returned to their bassinet and we all settled in cozily.

It was wonderful seeing my best friends and brothers again and I realized my babies had softened me. Having them I didn't feel I needed to prove myself to anyone, I had the babies I'd always wanted and I knew as a mother knows that no one could take them from me this time. China after all was dead and gone even if I tended to forget and speak about her in the present tense.

As it was I didn't hate her. She'd been a sick, broken woman her entire life and I'd only felt compassion for her when I was alive. Skulduggery Pleasant was an unforgettable man to be certain, but even he wasn't worth killing over. I felt sorry for her, I still did. She'd wasted a lifetime obsessing over one man and tormenting countless others when she could have found her one true love.

I shook my head, dispelling my dark thoughts. Erskine smiled at me faintly. "Are you OK, Valkyrie?"

"Yeah. This has just been a lot to absorb, but in a good way."

"Good, because I'd hate to ask a favor of you if you didn't feel up to it." He hesitated, then plunged on. "We're tearing the temple apart stone by stone and there's always the possibility that your children weren't the first to be brought back." He stopped, looking at me helplessly. I exchanged glances with Skulduggery.

"We always wanted a lot of children, that said, if they have families it isn't right to deny them the chance to see their children again. But yes, we'll take them." I said gently and he relaxed. Erskine might never want any of his own but he had a soft spot for children. All the men did.

As we relaxed and ate Skulduggery scooped up our little ones and settled in beside me. There was no prouder father on the face of the planet, no man more sweet or gentle with his babies. Joshua and Fianna settled in, nestled into their father and I felt my heart flutter for him. Skulduggery held our babies and loved them with no thought of asking anything more of me than my being a good mother. It was then I realized what a good man I'd married.

Skulduggery looked over at me and smiled. "You are a wonderful woman, Valkyrie Cain, I couldn't be prouder of you for loving them both. But then _my_ babies are amazing."

"Oh, had them yourself, did you?" I asked, amused.

"Yes, yes I did." He said, grinning hugely and we both laughed. He was half way right of course. I might have done all the hard work of carrying them and giving birth, but Skulduggery had given me the children we'd both wanted so badly. He handed Fianna to me as I settled back, full and content and I cooed softly to her.

The Dead Men stayed for a while, admiring us as a family, then drifted off to hotels and rooms at the Sanctuary. Anton smiled at me as I saw him to the door. "I'm just glad they aren't all staying with me." He said, rolling his eyes at the Dead Men getting into cars and I grinned. "But you and those babies are welcome anytime you can get rid of your bigger baby." He teased gently. I hugged him goodbye then turned to see Skulduggery watching me, a fond smile on his face.

"This will sound demeaning and sexist, but that's another thing I always loved about you, every guest felt welcome in our home. You never turned my friends away, even when they showed up worse for wear after a night of carousing. They always knew they had safe harbour with us, that you'd make them up a cot by the fire and nurse them through a hangover."

"I did that? Wow, I used to be a nicer person. I think if they- Lord, you're right, Skulduggery. I'd like to say something nasty, but they're men and they just don't know any better." I said fondly. "Shoot me now, please." Skulduggery just chuckled in reply.

* * *

As we got ready for bed that night, the babies having fussed their way into one crib I looked at Skulduggery. He was the father of my children and such a doting parent that it was hard to convince him the babies didn't belong in bed with us. "Skulduggery, sweetheart, they're babies. They might not smother, but we could crush them. Besides they are fine, look at them cuddled up together." I said and he nodded with a sigh. "Besides, we might want them to start sleeping in their own room."

"And why would we want that?" He purred.

"Well, you help me make them a room, Detective Pleasant, and you'll find out." I purred back. Skulduggery grinned hugely and I fell asleep in the safe harbour of his arms. The next morning I found him hard at work on a baby's room. Well, at least he was moving furniture around and making a baby's room out of the den.

"Good morning, Valkyrie!" He chirruped. "Glorious day, isn't it? I'll have a nice cozy room for our little ones in no time. And uncle Ghastly has agreed to babysit so I can take you out to breakfast."

I smiled and ducked my head. It didn't take much to bring out his sweet side. "Sounds wonderful. And I meant what I said last night, you know. You've been a prince among men, Skulduggery. And it's about time-" He held up a gloved hand.

"Please, my dear. I'm only being an angel of a skeleton because I know, well, I hope- That is to say-" I grinned and grabbed him by the tie drawing him into a searing kiss that he happily returned. Skulduggery only pulled back to look at me. "I love you, Mrs. Pleasant." He said softly.

I cuddled into him, drinking in his comforting scent. "I love you too, Mr. Pleasant." I got ready and in no time Ghastly was there, clearly delighted to settle into his role of overindulgent uncle.

"You two go enjoy yourselves and I mean it. You need the time alone. Go on then." He said, making shooing motions.

"All right, Ghastly. Help yourself to the fridge and TV." I said and he nodded, shooing us both out the door. I grinned at Skulduggery. Ghastly was right, we needed this time as a couple. I was thrilled beyond words to have my babies back, but I needed time to be Valkyrie too, to enjoy my husband alone.

* * *

Skulduggery sighed happily as we settled into the Bentley. "Is it just me or have we been truly blessed?" He asked and I smiled and nodded.

"We have, and thank you, Skulduggery, for being so understanding. Part of me wants to try and pick up from my old life and part of me wants to live in the here and now. It's been so confusing."

"Hush, dearheart." He said, taking my hand in his. "You've gone above and beyond as a wife and we both know it. A lot of women would have walked away, knowing that I didn't avenge them. But I couldn't. It's my one weakness, Valkyrie. I can't kill a woman."

"Sweetheart, that's a point in your favour. And I understand better than you think I do and I'm happy you never got revenge. She was a seriously troubled woman, Skulduggery, we know that now. She couldn't help a lot of what she did. And the stupid thing is, as bad as she was to me in both lives? I still miss her."

"That's not stupid, Valkyrie. That's what I've always loved about you. You are the kindest, bravest, most generous person I know. And China took full advantage of you in both lives, knowing that. You get to pay for what I did."

"Never. Would you blame me if He of the Stupid Hair suddenly went bezerk and came after you?"

Skulduggery wheezed laughter and his shoulders shook. "Point well taken. You're good for me, Valkyrie Cain. Or Pleasant as you prefer."

"Either way is good, I like Pleasant better. It makes us feel more like a married couple. If you don't mind, that is." I said, suddenly shy. Skulduggery smiled at me fondly and I realized he didn't mind at all.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Ghastly, Erskine, Anton, Gracious, Dexter or Saracen. Last chapter alert! And yes, somehow Skulduggery has gained the ability to eat. Um, magic, that's it, magic.

* * *

Skulduggery was in such a good mood as we drove along that I couldn't believe the change in him. It increased as we settled into a little roadside eatery for mages where Skulduggery could eat without his disguise and ordered. I realized how proud he was to be seen with his wife. My mobile rang and I checked the caller ID, Ghastly. "Hey, everything OK?" I asked.

"Yes, it is. But you won't kill the babysitter if a few of his friends dropped by, will you?" He sounded amused.

"Depends on the friends."

"Just Erskine and Anton, and the rest of the Dead Men. Gracious, of course. And, you know, maybe another visitor. She's tiny though, Val."

"How tiny?" I asked.

"Oh, baby-sized." He said and I heard the hopeful note in his voice. He'd never dare ask but he wanted us home to see if we'd accept the baby.

"OK, hold the fort, raid the fridge, we'll get take away and be home soon." I rang off and Skulduggery stared at me, he'd been absorbed in the menu and missed the conversation. "Dead Men, our house, tiny visitor." It was all I had to say and he lit up with joy. We got enough take away for all of us and sped home.

As we drove I remembered something. "Ghastly was meant to move in with us after the war, wasn't he?" I asked.

"Yes, he wanted more than anything to be near you and Joshua, Valkyrie. He still does."

"Can he?" I asked hopefully.

"He better, I told him I'd talk to you during breakfast." Skulduggery said, grinning. I smiled back in relief. When we got home Erskine met us at the door, eager for us to see the baby. She was being fussed over by the Dead Men but refusing to settle, I picked her up just to hush her and she nestled in.

"Frightened, are you little one? It's all right." I soothed. I turned to Erskine. "No family?"

"They didn't want her, not like that. They asked me to- To get rid of her." He said, tears in his voice.

"That's why I despise most people." Anton growled and I nodded my agreement. The baby cuddled in tighter still.

"OK. I love you too, but let's see how you do with your father." I said it naturally and realized she was already mine in my heart. I handed her to Skulduggery who rocked her gently. The baby took to him instantly and he looked over at me. I knew he wanted her, we'd planned a huge family. I also knew he was frightened I'd reject her since she wasn't mine. "If she's staying she needs a name, Skulduggery." I said gently and a pleased grin spread over his skeletal features.

"How about Hope? Because she has it now?" He offered and I nodded happily.

"Hope Pleasant, I like it." Mages of course didn't have to take the name of the man of the house as the family name, but we did. Erskine gathered me in a hug so tight I squeaked.

"Thanks, Val. I just don't know how people can be so cruel. She's the last one. A few others didn't make it, sadly, but I'll be entombing them in my family vault. Don't be sad, you've become a mother to an orphan who needed one desperately. She is, as as far as our doctors can figure several centuries old. She might not grow like your own will, but she's a lovely baby, isn't she?"

"Sounds like someone is ready for his own." Ghastly pointed out mildly and Erskine smiled gently at Hope, who was now cradled in his arms in response.

"Maybe. Seeing these babies made me realize what I'm missing. But I think getting to come over unannounced and scarf down Val's cooking and be a good uncle is enough for right now." We all laughed. The Dead Men agreed to stay for breakfast and I looked at Gracious.

"You didn't all return just for a baby, what is it?" He shrugged and looked at Erskine. Erskine looked away but not before I saw the look in his eyes and I remembered a promise I'd made to them a long time ago in my past life. And that promise covered all the men there because Gracious was one of us now. "I made a promise to all of you a long time ago, didn't I?" I asked gently and Erskine nodded, still not able to face me. I locked eyes with Skulduggery, seeking his agreement and he nodded.

"I promised all of you a home after the war, I knew none of you would marry and I was worried about you being on your own. Go on then, get your bags. I suspect they're in the van." I said, unable to keep the smile out of my voice.

"You mean it, Val, honest?" Dexter asked and at my nod there was a happy chaos as some men got the take away for us and the rest brought bags in. "I missed you, all of you." I said and was smothered in hugs from first one brother, then another. They were like my sons as well, in a way. I'd always dreaded them going to war and not coming home to me. The current level of chaos was one I remembered well.

As we ate, the babies safely tucked into their cribs, I caught Ghastly's eye. "You know, Ghastly, I'm still wondering what happened to all the bread I baked for the fair." He laughed and blushed. "You boys were home on leave and it had been set out just before you returned. I cam back in from the garden and mysteriously it was all gone, so was the fresh butter and cream. What was it you all told me happened? Pixies?" I asked and several of the men giggled boyishly.

Skulduggery was laughing helplessly. "I remember that now, and you didn't even yell at us. You just started in on healing and making more bread. You always were my treasure, Valkyrie." I blushed and looked away and he grinned, pleased with himself and our family that had exploded in numbers.

* * *

The men somehow managed a few additional rooms, they got settled in and life took on a sweet rhythm. Someone would fetch the paper or get up early and make breakfast, or we'd swap out chores so no one felt they carried all the load. And honestly being trained warriors the Dead Men were a lot neater than some women, never leaving a trace of themselves or needing picked up after.

The babies blossomed under all the steady affection, little Hope fitting in just as if she'd been born to us. And Erskine proved to be a very doting uncle, and now living with us vied with the others for the chance to watch the babies or help me in the kitchen. When the men who had jobs at the Sanctuary were off at work one of the others helped mind the little ones and soon it was December.

I didn't mind staying home, all things considered, nor did Skulduggery. There was always something to do and we'd meant to spend the centuries together in peace. I didn't feel boxed in like I had expected to either or like I was 'just a housewife'. Keeping my brothers, well, my older children, happy and well fed was plenty of work. Even more when all of us piled into Ghastly's van, babies and all to pick out the tree. It was fun watching grown men become young boys again and we spent hours getting the tree, enjoying hot drinks and picking out ornaments from the treasure troves every man had brought with him when they moved in.

It was sweet watching them hang lights and ornaments and I was happy to admire from the couch while Christmas programs played on TV. Saracenn who gone from fine cuisine to home-cooked meals looked the happiest of all. Skulduggery looked amused at all the activity and followed me into the kitchen where I removed tray after tray of cookies from the oven. "Let them cool!" I said, laughing as I batted his hand.

Skulduggery's solution was to lower the temperature of the room, his hands worked in the air as the temperature dropped. He snagged a handful of cookies and grinned at me impishly. I shook my head, amused. It was nice getting along with him. The old me, before I remembered my past life would have brained him with the cookie tray.

But he helped me plate up the treats, again showing off his magic, and we took them into the rest of the family. The days went like this, along with daily training between Skulduggery and myself. We also play fought, much to the dismay of Anton the first time he saw it, and I had to rescue Skulduggery from his steely grasp. "Easy, Anton, we were playing. Skulduggery wouldn't come after me, you know that." He nodded and set Skulduggery down with a soft smile.

"My apologies, Skulduggery. Valkyrie, would you mind if I had had Fianna for the day? I want to show her how to make eggnog, the nonalcoholic kind of course." I nodded and he was soon in the kitchen working away while he held Fianna in a carrier Ghastly had developed for her. I watched, the sight of the huge warrior fussing over her too cute for words, then left them to it.

Gracious joined me on the couch and I knew the men had elected him to ask for something. He had a sort of nerdy charm to him that usually got him what he wanted. "Yes, Gracious?"

"We were wondering if, you know, being a family and everything-"

"One present for each of you. Already bought, wrapped and hidden so no looking." I said, touched by his happy smile. Then the men were taking off on a shopping expedition en masse and I felt rather sorry for the shopkeepers. Skulduggery chuckled as he joined me in front of the fireplace.

"Is this our house? It's way too quiet. You know they'll put the fear of God into the staff of any shop they descend on."

"I know. They remind me of when our teachers used to hold a Christmas store for us children. Pure chaos." I looked over at the babies, all three slept peacefully and it was a beautiful quiet moment for the two of us. "You don't mind taking them in, do you? I know we don't get much privacy."

"No, I don't. We promised them and we honoured that promise at long last. They needed this, Valkyrie, but so did we. We both came from large, noisy families, I rather like it."

"So do I. And they are the best built-in babysitters ever. You don't mind not taking cases anymore?" I asked looking into his eye sockets, meeting what passed for his eyes and his tender gaze.

"Never." He said, pulling me into a kiss that made my heart explode into a million fireworks. He pulled back to gaze at me adoringly. "I don't mind that my partner and best friend is now sweet and thoughtful either. I wondered when you'd stop hiding behind your anger."

"I wanted to be brave, like you."

"If you were any braver you'd be a lioness."

"Did you just quote Aslan?"

"Did you quote Simba?" He countered, amused. "We need to watch something other than family films, I think." He said with a laugh.

"Tell Anton. He's sure Fianna's wee ears understand everything. God, he's a good uncle, they all are. We're really lucky, you know?"

"We are at that." Skulduggery agreed. We heard the sounds of motors approaching and happy male voices, then the chaos as they reached the front door. "Our children are home." Skulduggery sighed in mock annoyance and we both rose to go greet them.

* * *

**Finis. This story just took the train to cute land and got stuck there. Though I think it would be awesome to see all the Dead Men shopping at once, no case ever came to me. **


End file.
